Paradis Temporaire
by Resiliency6
Summary: Réécriture du chapitre 030 de "Naked Truth" : "Temporary Paradise". Akihito et Asami à la plage après leur mésaventure à Hong Kong.


**Hey ! Voila un OS que j'ai commencé au début des vacances alors que j'étais à Marrakech. Il s'agit simplement d'une réécriture de "Temporary Paradise" que j'ai traduit du manga anglais et remixer un peu à ma sauce. C'est à dire que j'ai laissé le scénario original tout en changeant parfois la traduction qui n'est pas forcément géniale (venant de Google traduction aussi, on ne peut pas s'attendre à des miracles) et j'ai aussi rajouter deux-trois passages inventé par moi, car bien que j'adore le manga, je trouve qu'il manque certaines choses. En tout cas, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour rester le plus proche possible du texte de Yamane Ayano.**

**Encore désolée pour les fautes qui se seraient glissé dans mon texte. J'ai relu mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise. Juste pour information, dans cet OS, j'utilise pas mal le prénom d'Asami, désolée pour celles (ou ceux) qui n'aime pas, mais si on appelle Akihito par son prénom, pourquoi pas Asami aussi ?!**

**Et je tenais aussi à remercier mille fois LilianaRosana qui a réussi à corriger ma fic en un temps record, qui a donné un peu de son temps pour la rendre meilleure. Ses corrections et ses conseilles sont vraiment très, très utiles ! Encore merci ! **

**Rating : Bon, avec Viewfinder, difficile de faire autrement que M.**

**Pairing : Akihito/Ryuichi, of course !**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi !**

* * *

Paradis Temporaire

_Il courait. Il courait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes. Il était à bout de souffle, mais hors de question de s'arrêter, même l'espace d'une seconde. S'il s'arrêtait, ce serait la fin. Il le savait. C'est pourquoi il ne cessait d'avancer toujours plus vite, encore et encore, sans s'interrompre._

_Il entendait les pas de son assaillant derrière lui. Quelques mètres en arrière seulement. Il le savait, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Courir, courir toujours plus vite était la seule option. Son poursuivant criait après lui, il l'insultait, lui ordonnait de revenir ici. Mais il ne le fera pas, il mourrait sinon._

_Il avait peur. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manquait cruellement, ses poumons étaient en feu, ils lui brûlaient douloureusement. Ses côtes le lançaient durement et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. Il avait mal, très mal, mais il ne pouvait se reposer._

_Soudain, il entendit, comme au ralenti, comme dans ces rêves où le temps est freiné, des coups de feu, juste derrière lui et il savait… il sut que c'était la fin. Il sut qu'il ne pouvait retarder l'échéance, lorsqu'une balle, puis une deuxième, lui transpercèrent le dos, faisant gicler son sang. Il trébucha en avant, la douleur étant insoutenable et ses jambes désormais trop faibles pour pouvoir davantage le porter. Il voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement et…_

Akihito ouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Sa respiration était erratique et il essaya de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté. Son cœur battait vite et il tremblait légèrement. Les bribes de son cauchemar lui revenant à l'esprit, il frissonna davantage. Il regarda alors tout autour de lui, affolé. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Bien que les volets soient fermés, il pouvait clairement voir que la chambre où il se trouvait était bien trop grande pour être la miteuse petite chambre de son appartement. Le lit était bien trop grand aussi. Et ce n'était pas non plus la chambre d'Asami. Il la connaissait pour… y avoir passé plusieurs de ses nuits.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose – qu'il n'avait pas sentit avant – bouger juste sous lui. Tournant son regard vers sa droite, il vit Asami, paisiblement endormi. Le mafieux semblait si serein lorsqu'il dormait. C'était bien les seules fois où Akihito pouvait le voir sans son masque d'impassibilité. Il aimait vraiment le voir ainsi et savoir que son amant – oui, car maintenant, c'était son amant – était à ses côtés, le rassurait grandement.

Le jeune homme détailla son aîné durant quelques instants. La dite « chose » sous lui, n'était autre que le bras du mafieux passé derrière ses épaules, comme un signe de protection. Ce dernier portait encore le bandage qui dissimulait sa blessure à l'épaule autour de son torse, suite à ce qu'il s'était passé à Hong Kong, avec Feilong. (1)

Akihito se redressa alors en position assise. Sa respiration se faisait moins rapide mais la sueur maculait tout de même son corps. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant d'échapper aux souvenirs de son rêve – cauchemar, devrais-je dire – lorsqu'une voix lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le jeune châtain se retourna et put voir Asami le regarder intensément, une sorte d'inquiétude mal dissimulé au fond des yeux. Celui-ci se mit à lui caresser doucement le bas du dos, en signe d'apaisement.

- Euh… Rien. Ca va, rendors-toi.

Le plus âgé le regarda, dubitatif.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Se contenta de dire le jeune homme en se levant.

Mais Ryuichi ne semblait pas d'accord et lui attrapa le bras avant de le tirer contre le matelas, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser un petit cri, tout sauf viril, à Akihito.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria le jeune homme, sachant pertinemment ce que lui réservait ce yakusa pervers.

- Si tu es réveillé, pourquoi ne pas continuer ce que nous faisions hier soir ? Susurra Asami d'un ton enjôleur.

Il se pencha et commença à embrasser les joues rougies de son amant.

- Qu… Arrête de plaisanter ! Je suis couvert de sueur. Lâche-moi ! Vociféra Akihito en essayant vainement de repousser l'homme allongé sur lui.

- Mais tu vas transpirer maintenant, cela ne revient-il pas au même… ? Demanda « innocemment » Asami en embrassant le cou offert de son amant, laissant parfois quelques suçons bien placés.

- N…Non, ce… c'est pas la… la même chose ! La… lâche-moi ! Bégaya le jeune homme en sentant un doigt s'enfoncer dans son anus.

- Tu es assez desserré. Tu seras capable d'apprécier pleinement. Continua le yakusa, comme si de rien n'était.

Il se plaça à l'entrée du corps si prodigieux de son magnifique amant et s'enfonça doucement à l'intérieur, faisant piailler de plaisir le jeune photographe.

- Arrête ! Tu…

Jamais Akihito ne fut en mesure de finir sa phrase, car déjà, il se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir, tandis que son amant s'enfonçait complètement en lui. Le jeune homme gémit de plus belle lorsque que les mouvements de va-et-vient touchèrent ce point si spécial qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Leurs mains se scellèrent, leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent, leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, leurs corps se marièrent à la perfection.

Les gémissements d'Akihito se répercutèrent à travers la pièce entière, excitant davantage le brun qui accéléra ses mouvements, jusqu'au paroxysme. Le jeune homme jouit enfin, éclaboussant son ventre et celui d'Asami.

- … Tu semblais avoir fait un cauchemar… Dit soudain Asami en prenant le menton du jeune homme. Ne te trompe pas… ceci est ta réalité…

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, au juste ?

- Je te dis que **CECI **; Le yakusa donna un profond coup de rein, faisant crier le jeune homme ; est ta réalité.

Il recommença ses mouvements, mais cette fois-ci, encore plus lascivement qu'avant, jusqu'à se déverser enfin dans son amant. Tous deux s'écroulèrent alors sur le matelas, pantelant mais comblés. Cette séance intensive, additionnée à toutes celles de l'autre nuit, les avaient totalement épuisé physiquement. Ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'Akihito se réveilla, ses premières se dirigèrent vers son amant.

- _Ce salaud d'Asami… Ne peut-il pas aller dormir pendant trois jours ? _(NdA : Oui, la trad' est étrange, mais c'est ce qu'il dit) _A ce rythme, mon corps ne tiendra pas…_

Il poussa un petit soupir avant de balancer ses jambes sur le rebord du lit et de se lever. Il enfila ensuite son caleçon et son short, jetés un peu plus loin lors de leur ébat. Il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre à l'autre bout de la chambre pour savoir ou Asami avait bien pu l'emmener, évitant soigneusement de réveiller "la bête" qui ne manquerait pour rien au monde une occasion de se repaitre d'Akihito une nouvelle fois... et si cela devait arriver... le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à un nouvel assaut.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la vue qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il eut ouvert les fenêtres. Devant lui, s'étendait une terrasse avec vue directe sur une mer à l'eau turquoise. Il y avait une piscine à fontaine dont l'eau claire n'appelait qu'à une chose, y plonger. Une petite véranda ouverte se trouvait sur le côté, décorée de coussins à l'air confortable pourvue d'une petite fontaine en son centre, le tout paraissant apaisant. Des palmiers se dressaient ça et là, renforçant le côté paradisiaque de l'endroit. Et pour clôturer le tout, un magnifique temps tropical, c'est-à-dire un beau soleil et un air chaud mais humide.

Akihito sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler à la vue du paysage. Restant bouche-bée pendant quelques instants, il sembla se réveiller lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Asami ne l'avait pas ramené à Tokyo, comme il lui avait promis (2).

- Bordel, mais où suis-je ? Je croyais que tu allais me ramener chez moi ! Hurla le jeune homme, furibond.

Il retourna immédiatement à l'intérieur de la maison de vacances, faire sa fête à ce pervers de yakusa. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux encore plissés, sortant à peine des limbes de son sommeil – écourté par notre cher Akihito – un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres. Cet attitude eu le don de mettre encore plus le châtain en colère. Il se précipita sur son amant, histoire de l'étrangler un bon coup, mais celui-ci le plaqua sous lui, avant même que le jeune homme ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Ryuichi l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant jouer sa langue avec sa consœur. Il étreignit fortement le corps de son petit Takaba, le collant davantage à lui. Ce qu'il pouvait aimé le sentir ainsi tout contre son corps ! Ils semblaient s'imbriquer à la perfection comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Akihito avait beau être un homme, son corps n'en restait pas moins assez frêle. Cela donnait au mafieux, l'impression de pouvoir le protéger, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. L'évènement avec Feilong démontrait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais préserver entièrement son amant, et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait si peur. Il le serra encore plus, l'étouffant presque, voulant se prouver qu'il était bien là, avec lui.

- Hey ! Doucement, Asami ! Tu veux m'asphyxier ou quoi ?

Asami ne répondit pas mais se contenta de plonger son visage dans le cou d'Akihito et de l'embrasser doucement, ne laissant ni trace ni salive, juste la caresse de ses lèvres soyeuses sur la peau tendre. Le jeune homme était un peu perturbé par la soudaine délicatesse de son amant, mais celui-ci lui semblait un peu perturbé, alors il passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci et l'étreignit fortement à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, profitant simplement du fait d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Cependant, la tendresse du moment fut brisée lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Le jeune photographe se libéra bien vite de l'emprise du yakusa qui avait baissé sa garde et fonça droit sur la terrasse, ne voulant pas être vu dans une position aussi embarrassante avec le brun.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine. L'eau cristalline semblait presque lui faire de l'œil. Il est vrai qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud et assis sur les planches en bois brûlantes ainsi ne l'aidait pas à se rafraîchir. Se relevant, il arracha presque son short, ne laissant que son caleçon et plongea dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il ressortit la tête, il se dit que finalement, puisqu'il était ici, autant en profiter, et l'eau délicieusement tiède sur sa peau brûlante lui faisait un bien fou.

Il se mit à faire quelques longueurs, à plonger pour aller toucher le sol de la piscine puis à refaire surface, à rester sous l'eau le plus longtemps possible, retenant sa respiration… Bref, il tâchait tant bien que mal d'apprécier le fait d'être simplement là plutôt que chez lui.

Alors qu'il se laissait flotter à la surface de l'eau, il put voir distinctement, derrière la baie vitrée grandement ouverte, Asami, assis dans un fauteuil, sans pantalon (oui, il a un caleçon, perverses !) et la chemise tombant délicatement sur ses épaules fortes, ainsi qu'un homme qu'il reconnu comme étant son secrétaire personnel, Kirishima. Ce dernier renouvelait le bandage du mafieux avec des gestes précis, habiles. Le yakusa se contentait de le regarder faire d'un œil impassible, comme à son habitude.

Akihito put voir, juste un peu plus bas que l'épaule, une compresse, celle qui cachait cette blessure, ce trou que la balle de Feilong avait laissé, ancré au plus profond de sa chair. Cette plaie qui laisserait, sans doute à vie, une cicatrice profonde et indélébile, seul preuve irréfutable du jour où Asami lui porta secours, où il le sauva des griffes du chinois. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait été blessé, mais sa plaie à lui était beaucoup moins grave (3).

Sans vraiment se l'admettre, le jeune homme se sentait un peu coupable de cette blessure. Bien sûr, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Asami, mais en y repensant bien, il avait quand même eu le courage de venir le chercher, malgré tous les ennuis que cela impliquait. Il était venu en sachant parfaitement qu'il pouvait très bien ne jamais en revenir vivant. Mais malgré cela, malgré le danger, il était venu le chercher.

Aurait-il fait ça pour n'importe qui ? Ou n'y avait-il que lui ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risque ? Même si Akihito avait prié intérieurement, encore et encore, afin que le yakusa vienne le rechercher. Avait-il fait cela parce qu'il … qu'il l'aimait ? Pff. Allons, il ne fallait pas divaguer non plus ! Non, s'il avait fait cela, c'était pour récupérer sa « propriété ». Parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui appartenait à lui et à personne d'autre. Et il avait prit ça pour un affront personnel qu'on vienne lui prendre ce qui était à lui. Non, jamais Asami ne pourrait l'aimer. Un homme pareil n'avait pas de cœur, de la fierté, c'est certain, même peut-être un peu trop. Il ne pouvait offrir que mépris, intimidations et railleries, mais pas… jamais, d'amour. Il ne pouvait aimer.

Cette constatation eut le don d'énerver Akihito qui, rageusement, frappa l'eau de son poing. Cela n'arrangerait rien, mais ça le calma quelque peu. Bien sûr, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce que le yakusa l'aime ? Vraiment absurde. Le jeune homme se serait giflé pour ce genre de pensée, mais il ne le fit pas, il avait tout de même un peu d'amour propre.

- _Nous sommes venu sous les tropiques, mais s'il est blessé, il ne peut pas venir se baigner_… Pensa le châtain en fixant Asami, un peu déçu de savoir qu'il serait seul à profiter de l'eau claire de la piscine.

Poussant un soupir résigné, il regarda un peu les alentours, appréciant pleinement la vue paradisiaque de l'endroit, quand son regard tomba sur l'un des hommes du mafieux (Suoh, de ce qu'il se souvenait) qui montait la garde devant le portail du jardin qui menait à la mer.

- _Comme un __chien de garde…_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Akihito.

S'ennuyant fermement, il décida d'interpeller l'homme dos à lui :

-Hey, tu n'as pas chaud dans ce costume ? C'est bien de pouvoir regarder l'océan toute la journée, mais pourquoi ne pas rentrer et venir te baigner avec moi ?

Voyant que l'homme l'ignorait, le châtain continua :

- Moui… Asami ne peut pas nager et je m'ennuie tellement ! Je pensais qu'il me ramènerait enfin au Japon. Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous sur une île tropicale près de l'équateur ?

-… Tant que cela contribue à la récupération du patron, tout va bien. Finit par répondre le garde. Après tout, il s'est trop démené et sa blessure peut à nouveau s'ouvrir… Par ailleurs, nous réglons beaucoup de choses après les perturbations à Hong Kong, et nous arrangeons votre passeport… En d'autres termes, si vous êtes ici, c'est seulement comme un bonus. C'est la façon du patron de vous récompensez, en quelques sortes…

Akihito se mit à bouder. Après tout, il n'avait jamais demandé à être ici.

- JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI !

Akihito marchait d'un pas rageur, seulement habillé de son short de bain et d'une chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur son torse frêle mais pourtant bien musclé, tâchant de semer Asami qui marchait tranquillement comme toujours, un peu derrière lui.

-… Nous pouvons commander notre repas par le room service… Se contenta de dire, inutilement, le mafieux.

Le photographe ne fit que tourner la tête pour lui répondre.

- Je vais pourrir si je reste terré dans la villa toute la journée ! D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que le restaurant de cet hôtel est vraiment bon ! Ce sont les vieux habitués qui me l'ont dit. Dit-il.

Car oui, notre jeune ami qu'est Akihito avait décidé d'aller manger au restaurant, emmenant avec lui Asami, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit protégé et si celui-ci voulait manger au restaurant, la moindre des choses était d'aller avec lui. N'importe quel petit moment passé avec son amant suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Mais depuis quand le bien être d'Akihito lui était devenu si important ? Sans s'en apercevoir, Asami avait laissé le jeune photographe prendre une place importante dans son quotidien, dans sa vie, même. C'était un peu étrange de se dire qu'il avait toujours été seul, et puis d'un coup, qu'il se retrouve à partager tant de chose avec un amant. Avait-il seulement déjà eu des moments comme il en passait avec le jeune homme avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Hey ! Des bananes ! Asami, il y a des bananes ! Tu crois qu'on peut les manger ? S'écria justement ce dernier en montrant du doigt un palmier d'où pendait de grosses bananes.

Et le yakusa ne put empêcher un doux sourire de fleurir ses lèvres d'ordinaire impassibles.

Une fois attablé un peu à l'écart des autres clients, sur une terrasse avec une vue impénétrable sur l'île et la mer, une bonne dizaine de plats s'étalaient sur la table à la nappe immaculée. Des huîtres, toutes sortes de viande, du poisson, du foie gras, du caviar, des îles flottantes, de la salade de fruits, des glaces enrobées de chocolat… Et tant d'autres plats qu'Akihito ne saurait nommer mais aussi excellents les uns que les autres. Le jeune homme se croyait vraiment au paradis avec toute cette nourriture que jamais, avec son salaire de misère, il n'aurait pu payer de lui-même. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais parfois, être l'amant d'un mafieux milliardaire, ça avait du bon.

- C'est tellement bon~ ! Essaye celui-ci, Asami ! Fit-il en lui tendant une assiette garnie. C'est du foie gras avec une omelette~ !

Asami prit l'assiette en s'en servit un peu. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que c'était, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mangeait du foie gras. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas à son amant. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs retourné et regardait l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui ; l'un de ses hommes.

- Hey, le mec avec les lunettes, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici et mangerais avec nous ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le châtain se retourna en haussant les épaules et poursuivit son repas sous le regard surpris du plus vieux.

- Soit dit en passant, quand pourrais-je retourner chez moi ? Lança Akihito en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis.

- Une fois que les cicatrices marquées au laser brûlant auront disparues. Répondit Asami, le regard dans le vague.

- Pu… Putain, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'écria le photographe, qui trouvait la réponse du mafieux un peu exagérée_. Feilong a vraiment transformé Asami depuis la dernière fois. Je vais le guérir. _Pensa le jeune homme en enfournant un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

Soudain, il sursauta un sentant quelque chose toucher son pied sous la table. Relevant son regard il croisa celui, moqueur, d'Asami. Alors cet enfoiré lui faisait du pied ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Le châtain voulut lui faire savoir son mécontentement face à ce geste et leva son pied, voulant écraser celui d'Asami. Malheureusement pour lui, dans sa volonté d'y mettre toute sa force, il avait levé la jambe trop haute et son genou était directement venu se cogner contre le dessous de la table, faisant bouger tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Retenant à grande peine un cri de douleur, Akihito mit sa main devant sa bouche, empêchant un quelconque son d'en sortir. Il releva son regard vers son amant, celui-ci se riait ouvertement de lui.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Okyaku-sama ? Demanda un serveur qui passait par là et qui avait entendu le bruit.

- Oui… oui, tout va bien ! Couina presque Akihito.

Le serveur repartit après un instant d'hésitation, mais voyant le regard conciliant du plus âgé, il laissa les deux hommes entre eux.

- Et ça te fais rire, sale yakusa pervers !? Siffla, haineux, le photographe, une fois que le serveur s'en fut allé.

- Oui, un peu, je dois dire ! Se moqua Ryuichi en le couvant d'un regard mi-goguenard mi-attendri.

Akihito poussa un petit bruit dédaigneux avant de poursuivre son dîner, décidant d'ignorer son amant. Cependant, il ne put continuer bien longtemps à savourer son repas car bientôt, la même « chose » qui lui avait fait du pied un peu plus tôt, remontait lentement le long de sa jambe. Akihito se sentit rougir et lança un regard noir à Asami qui avait, lui, le nez plongé dans son assiette. Alors cette fois-ci, le jeune homme vit rouge.

Mais alors qu'il allait protester à nouveau, ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand il sentit le pied, libéré de sa chaussure, se presser contre son entrejambe. Il faillit pousser un gémissement mais se retint de justesse en se souvenant qu'il était dans un restaurant et que, s'il se laissait aller à gémir, tout le monde l'entendrait. Akihito se recula alors de sa chaise, se collant complètement contre le dossier de la chaise, évitant de ce fait le pied qui était venu se coller à lui. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Asami d'arrêter, de une, car il était persuadé que même s'il le lui demandait, il n'arrêterait pas, et de deux, car s'il s'avisait de ne sortir qu'un seul misérable son, celui-ci s'apparenterait davantage à un gémissement ou un soupir qu'à un véritable mot.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir davantage et réprima la furieuse envie qu'il avait de se frotter lascivement contre ce pied décidément trop entreprenant. Et ce maudit yakusa qui ne daignait le regarder ! Franchement, sa vie était parfois pourrie ! En plus, voila qu'il commençait à avoir une érection.

Regardant à droite et à gauche s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il se décala du dossier du siège et colla son entrejambe contre le pied importun avec un petit soupir, bien vite masqué pas sa main. Il pouvait presque voir le sourire sarcastique du grand brun, cependant, il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de le regarder. Akihito se pressa davantage et commença quelques mouvements en agrippant le pied, fermant les yeux et pressant fortement la serviette qui était à portée-de-main contre sa bouche, espérant étouffer les gémissements qui sortiraient.

Continuant à faire quelques mouvements de rotation, il leva vaguement le regard vers Asami qui le regardait avec désir et étonnement, mélange qui fit que le jeune homme se mit à bouger son bassin sur la chaise tellement l'excitation montait. Bon dieu, comme c'était bon ! Comment le mafieux arrivait à l'exciter avec seulement… son pied, quoi ! Et puis, le fait de savoir qu'il faisait… « ça », alors qu'il était entouré de plusieurs personnes qui pouvaient à tout moment l'entendre et le voir rendait cela vraiment, vraiment exaltant.

Il rejeta la tête légèrement en arrière, le tissu toujours fermement pressé contre sa bouche, les yeux clos et la respiration erratique. Le tout excita aussi le yakusa qui commença à son tour à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Savoir que son amant se branlait avec son pied – d'ailleurs, il sentait très bien l'érection grandissante du jeune homme contre ce dernier – dans un restaurant quatre étoiles avec des clients et des serveurs qui pouvaient les surprendre n'importe quand, l'enflammait grandement.

Lorsqu'enfin, il vit un violent frisson prendre Akihito et un gémissement étouffé plus fort que les précédents, il sut que celui-ci avait joui. Et lorsqu'il vit les yeux embués de plaisir d'Akihito s'ouvrir, il se retint à grande peine de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour, là sur la table, parmi les aliments de haute gastronomie.

Akihito, lui, entreprit de laver son short souillé de sa semence avec la serviette qui lui avait servi de bâillon. S'il était déjà en colère contre Asami, maintenant, il était furieux. Le faire jouir ici, dans un restaurant, alors que n'importe qui aurait pu les prendre en flagrant délit, franchement, il fallait être sacrément gonflé… ou simplement très pervers, ce qu'était le mafieux.

Le jeune homme en était encore à reprendre son souffle lorsqu'Asami paya l'addition et ils rentrèrent tous les deux, Akihito encore une fois loin devant, trop en colère pour parler au yakusa.

La nuit tombait lorsque le jeune châtain se retrouva en train de contempler son nouveau bronzage dans le miroir.

- J'ai pas mal bronzé en un jour seulement. A ce rythme, je vais être noir avant qu'on rentre. Dit-il en passant ses doigts sur son épaule.

Il les remonta encore et se figea soudain lorsqu'il vit, là, juste sur sa gorge, les marques de doigts que Yuri lui avait laissé (4).

- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-il, surpris. Des marques de doigts… ? _Ca vient de là-bas _(5)… _Pourquoi maintenant ? Ca fait déjà trois jours… _Pensa-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Laisse-moi voir. Dit Asami qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui prit délicatement le menton, observant attentivement sa gorge d'où ressortaient de grosses marques bleuâtres qui jurait sur la peau bronzé d'Akihito.

- Ça vient d'une strangulation… Ça semble être des ecchymoses. Fit-il d'un ton neutre. Etait-ce Feilong ?

-… Non. Se contenta de répondre le châtain en baissant les yeux devant ceux, inquisiteur, du mafieux.

- Les ecchymoses s'assombrissent après 2-3 jours. Ca peut sembler laid, mais ça veut dire que ça guéri. Elles disparaîtront assez vite. Poursuivit Ryuichi sur le même ton. Mais les mauvais souvenirs ne peuvent s'effacer si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses doigts tenant toujours prisonnier le menton du jeune homme, il lui fit lever les yeux pour pouvoir y plonger son regard.

- Tu… t'inquiète pour moi… ? Tenta Akihito, méfiant. Tu penses que je suis en état de choc ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ? Lança-t-il de plus en plus énervé.

Le plus jeune se défit de l'étreinte du yakusa et commença à se diriger vers la terrasse.

- Arrête de plaisanter ! Je ne suis pas faible !

Et il planta là un Asami des plus las, pour se rendre sur la terrasse, encore une fois très énervé. Il s'arrêta juste devant la piscine, regardant sans vraiment la voir, l'eau limpide obscurcit par la nuit tombante.

- _Je vois, c'est tout… Je fais du souci à Asami… Il pense que je suis traumatisé de ce qu'il s'est passé à Hong Kong…_

Décidant de se changer les idées, le jeune homme retira son tee-shirt et sans plus tarder, plongea dans l'eau qui avait eu le temps de chauffer pendant la journée grâce au soleil ardent des Tropiques. L'eau lui faisait vraiment un bien fou ! Et au moins, elle permettait d'éclaircir ses pensées.

- _Bien sûr, c'était vraiment effrayant… Mais je ne suis pas le genre à être affecté par une chose aussi minime. Ouais, je pensais que c'était la fin quand je me suis fait tirer dessus _(6)._Mais je suis vivant. Mais le souvenir de ce cauchemar va bientôt disparaître…_

Mais alors qu'il entamait sa remontée vers la surface de l'eau, une chose, qu'il identifia bientôt comme étant une main, lui agrippa le pied, coupant court non seulement à son amorce vers le haut, mais aussi à ses pensées. Lorsqu'il baissa son regard vers ce qui venait de l'attraper, il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en voyant un homme. Bon dieu, mais qui était-ce ? N'était-ce pas… Yuri ? Mais que faisait-il là ? Que se passait-il ? (7)

Pendant ce temps, à la surface, Asami regardait l'étendue d'eau où avait plongé son amant, mais bientôt, il s'interrogea, ne le voyant pas refaire surface. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, il se précipita immédiatement et plongea dans l'eau encore habillé.

- TAKABA ! Fut tout ce qu'il put crier avant de disparaître dans l'eau.

Il fut vite remonté à la surface, Akihito inconscient dans les bras, et il se dirigea directement vers la terre ferme, le corps du jeune homme étroitement serré contre lui. Il n'entendit que vaguement un « Asami-sama… ! », sans doute crié par l'un de ses hommes, derrière lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop préoccupé par la santé de son amant. Il l'allongea sur les planches de bois, à côté de la piscine, caressant doucement sa joue.

- Hey… ! Takaba… !

Ne perdant plus une seconde, il plongea sur les lèvres du jeune homme et, lui pinçant le nez, lui fit du bouche-à-bouche, faisant passer son oxygène dans ceux, rempli d'eau, d'Akihito, réitérant le même geste plusieurs fois. Le brun entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, deux de ses hommes accourir vers eux, mais ne leur lança aucun regard, entamant un massage cardiaque sur la poitrine du châtain, toujours inconscient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ce dernier recrache toute l'eau que ses poumons contenaient. Asami, enfin rassuré, enlaça son amant fortement contre lui. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait lui causer comme ennui !

La pluie tombait abondamment dehors, cognant contre la baie vitrée dans un tapotement irrégulier. Le beau temps avait depuis peu laissé place à la pluie battante du climat tropical. Ryuichi lisait calmement son journal, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Kirishima lui servait une tasse de thé.

- Hum… Où est Takaba Akihito, aujourd'hui ? Se permit de demander l'homme de main.

Asami releva quelque peu son regard en entendant de ce nom.

- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, depuis trois jours déjà. Répondit le mafieux d'un ton neutre. C'est étrange, il est si calme.

Et il repartit dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme, une fois émergé de son inconscience après quelques heures de sommeil, lui avait raconté la raison de sa noyade. Un homme, qu'il n'avait pas su identifier, lui avait agrippé le pied et l'entraînait vers les profondeurs. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Akihito était bien plus traumatisé par les récents évènements qu'il ne le faisait croire et ça, Ryuichi le voyait bien. Son esprit avait encore du mal à se remettre de toutes ces émotions et à se dire que le cauchemar était terminé.

Il demanda soudain d'une voix presque douce :

-Kirishima, ramènes-moi un petit-déjeuner, je vais le lui apporter.

- Bien, Asami-sama.

Et sur ce, Kirishima s'en alla chercher ce que son maître lui avait demandé. Il revint bien vite avec un plateau contenant une assiette de riz blanc, un bol de soupe miso et du thé qu'Asami apporta à Akihito. Sans toquer à la porte, il entra, le plateau à la main. Il découvrit le jeune homme enroulé dans la couette, dos à la porte, seuls ses cheveux dépassaient.

- Hey ! Lève-toi et mange quelque chose ! Lança le brun en s'approchant du lit. Je t'ai apporté toute la nourriture que tu aimes. Continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Je n'ai pas faim… Répondit le châtain d'une petite voix.

- Ne mens pas. Tu n'as encore rien mangé, c'est pour ça que tu te sens de plus en plus faible. Ou si tu préfère, je peux te nourrir moi-même ?

- Je ne suis pas malade. Si je veux, je peux manger seul. Fit Akihito, vexé, repliant la couverture par-dessus lui.

Mais en disant cela, il réalisa qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Bien sûr, il n'était pas malade à proprement parlé, mais il se sentait vide, abattu.

- On dirait que je suis encore plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais. Je me sens juste déprimé... donc laisse-moi juste seul. Murmura-t-il tristement.

Le yakusa regarda quelques instants le visage chagriné de son amant, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par les marques sur son cou. Il approcha sa main, les observant attentivement.

- Ces ecchymoses… elles n'ont pas encore disparues… Elles ont été faites avec une méthode brute et maladroite de strangulation… Si ça avait été moi, je ne t'aurais pas étranglé avec autant d'émotions.

-Quoi … ? Akihito se retourna légèrement. Ne me touche pas ! S'écria-t-il en voyant le mafieux se rapprocher.

Mais Ryuichi ne l'écouta pas et approcha d'autant plus sa main.

- Selon la manière dont c'est fait, cela peut aussi donner une inoubliable sensation de plaisir. Continua le mafieux en agrippant le cou déjà meurtri d'Akihito. Celui qui a fait ça ne voulait que le plaisir à travers la violence. Il voulait insinuer la peur en toi.

Et il serra encore plus, étouffant presque le pauvre jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du yakusa.

- … ?! A… Asami… ?

- Je vais réécrire tout ça. Tout ce qui est arrivé à Hong Kong…

Akihito se mit à tousser, paniqué. Bon dieu, mais qu'essayait donc de faire Asami ? Voulait-t-il vraiment l'étouffer ?

- Regarde mon visage… Ordonna le grand brun.

Et le photographe daigna lever ses yeux vers le visage du yakusa, surpris par un tel ordre.

- As-tu peur ? Murmura le plus âgé.

- …. Je… Je n'ai pas peur… Affirma Akihito avec véhémence.

- C'est bien. Poursuivit-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de celle de son amant. Tout ce que tu as à faire, est de me faire confiance.

Doucement, il descendit la main qui ne tenait pas le cou du jeune homme sur son torse.

- Tu es à moi ! Il caressa un téton. Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'empêcher de respirer… et à inscrire ces marques sur ton corps…

- … Si c'est toi… Alors tout ce que tu me feras me conviendra… Répondit Akihito et écarta largement les pans de son peignoir qu'il avait revêtit, appelant clairement Ryuichi à faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Effaces ça de moi… Les mauvais souvenirs… Tous… Tu peux m'étrangler et me tuer.

En disant cela, il ferma les yeux, près pour la suite, près à suivre tout ce qu'Asami lui ordonnera, près à tout ce que le yakusa allait lui faire, près pour tout.

- Ce que je te donne est ton univers… Akihito.

Et il plongea sur ses lèvres tentatrices, entamant un ballet sensuel avec leurs langues, s'abreuvant des lèvres de l'autre jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Tandis que dehors, il pleuvait toujours plus fort, l'orage semblait de plus en plus violent, leurs corps se retrouvèrent bien vite nus et collé l'un à l'autre. Et les gouttes martelaient la vitre, et leurs respirations se faisaient erratiques et leurs corps se marièrent à la perfection. Et le vent sifflait dans les grands palmiers, et ils ne firent qu'un, l'un au plus profond du corps de l'autre. Et le tonnerre grondait, et leurs gémissements, leurs cris et grognements se répercutèrent sur les murs, intarissables. Et là, dans ce petit cocon douillet, il n'y avait qu'eux, dans leur monde, perdus dans les limbes de leur propre plaisir. Leurs corps se cherchant, s'épousant, se perdirent pour mieux se retrouver.

- Ha… ! … ! Aa… !

Akihito en dessous, le bassin relevé et les jambes en l'air, une de ses mains accrochée aux draps immaculés, l'autre fermement agrippé à la cuisse d'Asami pour se maintenir, un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres rouges de baisers. Sa respiration erratique était rendue encore plus difficile de par la main enserrant fortement sa gorge. Et Ryuichi était à genoux sur le lit, son sexe à l'intérieur de son amant, une de ses mains accrochée au cou du jeune homme et son autre main sur la cheville de celui-ci, pour mieux tenir ses jambes en l'air, laissant un meilleur angle de pénétration. Il ne gémissait pas, criait encore moins, mais des grognements gutturaux résonnaient dans sa gorge.

- A…A… ! … Aa… Aa… NN !... A… Asa… Mi… P… Plus ! Resserre ta poigne ! Gémit Akihito, au bord du gouffre qui l'emmènerait droit aux portes de la jouissance.

Et Asami le fit, il resserra d'autant plus sa prise tandis que son sexe frappait toujours ce point si spécial qui faisait voir des étoiles au jeune homme.

- A… Aah ! Nn… Je… Je vais jouir ! Cria ce dernier.

Et il jouit, il jouit sur son ventre à grands jets. Le liquide se dispersa sur son abdomen, et il coula sur ses hanches pour venir s'échouer sur les draps blancs. Voyant cela, Asami éjacula lui aussi à l'intérieur de son amant dans un grognement plus fort que les précédents.

Akihito s'écroula sur le matelas, pantelant, au comble du bonheur, couvert de sueur. Tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, Ryuichi lui embrassait gentiment le cou, là où il avait enserré ses doigts plus tôt. Il embrassait les marques violacées, comme s'il voulait les faire disparaître. Il se retira aussi du corps de son amant, mais comme cette petite séance ne lui suffisait pas, il retourna ce dernier pour qu'il soit allongé sur le ventre.

- Ces bleus ne vont pas disparaître pendant un certain temps… Commença Asami, la voix rendu plus rauque par leur précédente activité. Chaque fois que tu les verras, souviens-toi… le temps où je te prenais…

Et sur ces mots, il se renfonça au plus profond de son amant d'un puissant coup de rein qui fit se cambrer le châtain qui se raccrocha comme il put aux draps souillés. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur, mais bien de plaisir.

- Hah… hah… A… Asami ! P… Plus… Je veux être violé par toi… ! Cria le jeune homme dont le plaisir était tel qu'il crut défaillir.

- Comme tu le souhaites… Répondit le yakusa, un léger sourire sardonique aux lèvres, détaillant le corps arqué par la passion du magnifique jeune homme dos à lui.

La pluie continuait de tomber dehors tandis que les deux hommes reprenaient leur activité encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que la pluie, enfin, cesse, pour laisser place à un magnifique ciel clair, dépourvu de tout nuage.

Asami se sentit émerger doucement du pays des songes dans lequel il avait passé une petite, toute petite partie de la nuit (NdA : A se demander ce qu'il a fait la plus grande partie de la nuit). Il tâtonna la place à côté de lui, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que sa main touche le corps tiède de son amant, elle n'y trouva que du vide. Il plissa les yeux, la lumière vive de l'extérieur pénétrant dans la chambre lui agressant les yeux. Une fois plus ou moins conscient, il regarda à ses côtés pour voir qu'en effet, la place d'Akihito était vide.

- … Takaba… ?

Confirmant, par le manque de réponse que le jeune homme n'était pas ici, le brun soupira discrètement. Où était-il encore allé ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se réveiller et rester dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que lui, se réveille ? Asami, bien réveillé à présent, se leva à enfila en vitesse une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir (oui, un caleçon aussi, rah !) et sortit de la maison. A l'entrée du portail, fidèle à son poste, Suoh toujours face à la mer, surveillant quiconque tentait d'approcher.

Entendant son boss arriver, il se retourna légèrement et un seul regard suffit à lui faire savoir que le leader du marché noir japonais cherchait Akihito. Il pointa alors du doigt, sans dire mot, la plage où il avait vu, il y a une ou deux heures, le jeune homme s'en aller. Le brun le remercia tout aussi silencieusement et se mit en route vers la plage.

En effet, alors qu'il arrivait sur la plage au sable réchauffé par le soleil de l'aube naissante, il aperçut, quelques mètres plus loin, la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille d'Akihito juste au bord de l'eau. Asami, dont la chemise qu'il avait enfilé n'était pas boutonné (oui, c'est important) s'aventurait sur le sable jusqu'à arriver à proximité du châtain qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop absorbé par le paysage idyllique. Il faisait un cadre avec ses doigts, comme s'il avait eu un appareil photo dans les mains. Il fallait croire que sa profession était une véritable passion pour lui. Sans doute regrettait-il de ne pas avoir son appareil sur lui pour immortaliser ce paysage magnifique: le soleil naissant sur l'eau turquoise de la mer.

- Takaba, tu n'étais pas dans la chambre. Je te cherchais. Débuta le mafieux d'une voix calme.

L'interpellé se retourna mais ne fut pas surprit de voir son amant.

- Asami… Il se retourna face à l'océan. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'étais une mauviette... Maintenant, je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien. À Hong Kong ... Dans cette situation, comment pouvais-tu rester sain d'esprit ? Être si calme alors que tu te battais avec Feilong, quel genre de personne es-tu ...?

Le brun mit quelques instants à répondre, son regard lui aussi tourné vers l'étendue d'eau.

- ... J'écrase tous ceux qui se mettent au travers de mon chemin. Et je riposte contre ceux qui cherchent vengeance. C'est ma façon de faire. Et je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre la main sur ce que je désire.

Le châtain tourna son regard vers lui, attentif à toutes ces paroles.

- J'ai fais réaliser à Feilong beaucoup de choses, de la manière la plus blessante qui soit… Il n'essayera pas de nous retrouver avant longtemps…

Akihito baissa son regard noisette sur le sable blanc.

- _Feilong… Feilong a probablement aimé Asami… _Pensa le jeune homme. _La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir se battre contre Asami… _Que… Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? Tu l'as éviscérer ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda le châtain sans pourtant avoir vraiment envie de savoir.

- Feilong a seulement confirmé, de lui-même, qu'il avait déjà tout perdu une fois. Fit Asami d'une voix lointaine, le regard perdu dans le vague. Même si son envie de vengeance contre moi a été le déclencheur, il était un homme avec beaucoup de pouvoir. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il limite ses émotions.

- Si égoïste… Tu es un cruel bâtard. Tu trouves ça drôle de te faire des ennemis ? Tu es le pire. Cracha Akihito en lançant un regard méprisant au yakusa.

Il observa pendant quelques instants le profil de cet homme qui fut la personne qu'il supportait le moins au monde et qui, à présent, était son amant.

_- Feilong… Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le cœur d'Asami… Même Feilong n'a pas été en mesure d'obtenir le cœur de cet homme… Mais, il est reconnu par Asami comme un égal… _Il baissa à nouveau le regard. _Je me demande ce qu'il en est de moi… ? J'ai été sauvé du danger par le sexe… En tant que deux hommes, nous avons été physiquement connectés. Mais je ne suis pas reconnu en tant qu'homme. Asami ne fait que m'embarrasser. Je suis tout juste une propriété. Si je voulais vraiment mettre la main sur le cœur d'Asami, en serais-je seulement capable ?... _Il leva son regard et le laissa, comme celui ambré de l'homme à ses côtés, vagabonder sur les vagues de l'eau cristalline. _De faire se soumettre cet homme arrogant et irrespectueux… Ce ne serait certainement pas facile… _Il laissa à nouveau ses yeux se perdre sur le visage aux apparences parfaites du brun. _Mais les choses ne peuvent rester ainsi. J'ai besoin de savoir._

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas le yakusa sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'Asami le pointa sur lui. Il s'agissait d'un appareil-photo numérique. Akihito en fut étonné, le mafieux lui avait acheté un appareil-photo. Rien que pour lui ?!

Le jeune homme s'approcha et prit l'appareil, sans pour autant le retirer des mains du brun.

- Le déclencheur… Tu ne l'as pas mit sur le mode caméra…

Il le mit alors sur le bon mode et, prenant l'objet des mains du plus âgé, il le visa sur ce dernier.

- Là. Cheese !

Et on entendit le petit clic caractéristique des appareils-photos. Sur le petit écran s'afficha la photo d'un Asami comme à son habitude impassible avec en fond, la plage de sable blanc et quelques palmiers ça et là. Akihito regarda quelques instants la photo avec le sourire de ceux qui viennent d'avoir quelque chose qu'il convoitait. Mais son sourire se fana presque aussitôt.

- Pourquoi un appareil-photo… ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme.

- Parce qu'en ce moment, c'est ce dont tu as la plus besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage triste du châtain, vite remplacée par une joie sans nom. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, des couleurs prirent place sur ses joues, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de bonheur et le tout rendit Ryuichi heureux. Il ne montra rien sur son visage, impassible en toute circonstance, mais une lueur s'alluma dans son regard ambré.

- **Aaaaaahhhhh…. ! Je suis à la maison ! Chez moi ! Je suis chez moi ! Bon retour à la maison !**

Ce fut le cri que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'aéroport de Tokyo purent entendre. En effet, Ryuichi avait décidé que les vacances étaient terminées et qu'il était temps de rentrer au Japon. Il avait donc appelé son jet privée (NdA : bah oui, vous croyez qu'il allait faire le voyages avec des civiles) et avec Akihito et ses hommes, ils s'étaient envolés, cap vers la maison. Et d'ailleurs Akihito ne se priva pas pour laisser éclater sa joie d'être enfin de retour chez lui.

- Tout ce que j'attendais d'un traitement VIP. Tous les documents sont à jour, non ? Non ? Demanda Akihito à Kirishima.

- Hey ! Takaba Akihito, arrêtez de faire du bruit et montez juste dans la voiture…

Mais en se retournant tout en disant cela, il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit que l'interpellé avait pris ses jambes à son cou et fuyait à toute vitesse hors de l'aéroport.

- H… Hey… ! Kirishima ne savait pas quoi dire. Euh ?! Il se retourna vers son boss. Asami-sama ! Il est en train de fuir… !

Pourtant le mafieux ne fit pas un geste, ne donnant pas même un ordre. Il resta là, toujours aussi imperturbable, comme s'il s'était attendu à voir le jeune photographe détaler comme un lapin. Il ne le quittait seulement pas du regard, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'horizon.

- Eh bien… Laissez-le faire ce qu'il veut… pour l'instant. Se contenta de dire le grand brun sans un regard pour ses subordonnés.

- Euh… Est-ce correct ? Kirishima hésita à poser la question.

- Je vais m'assurer que la dette est remboursée. Répondit le yakusa d'une voix malicieuse. Il va s'en rendre compte assez tôt… qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il peut retourner.

Et à quelques mètres plus loin, hors de la vue d'Asami et de ses hommes, alors qu'il courait à toute vitesse, Akihito esquissa un sourire et un regard en arrière. Il le savait, leurs chemins se croiseraient bien assez tôt.

End

* * *

(1) Dans le manga de « Viewfinder Volume 03 Chapitre 013 : Naked Truth c05 », Feilong enlève encore une fois Akihito qui se retrouve à nouveau violé. Lorsque Feilong décide de se débarrasser définitivement de lui en le tuant d'une balle, Asami arrive à la rescousse (comme toujours) d'Akihito, malheureusement, en voulant protéger ce dernier, Asami se fait tirer dessus par le chinois à deux reprises, la première balle atteint son épaule gauche, l'autre sa jambe droite.

(2) Dans le « Volume 05 Chapitre 030 : Naked Truth 18 Hong Kong 13 » Asami est venu récupérer Akihito des griffes de Feilong, et le photographe lui demande de le ramener chez lui, ce par quoi Asami accepte (sans toutefois le dire explicitement, cependant, c'est ce qu'Akihito à compris).

(3) Dans le même Volume mais « Chapitre 029 : Naked Truth Hong Kong 12 » juste avant le chapitre 030, Akihito aussi se fait tiré dessus, mais sa blessure est superficiel, la balle la seulement frôlé.

(4) Dans le « Volume 04 Chapitre 021 : Naked Truth 12 Hong Kong 07 » Akihito se fait encore une fois enlevé mais cette fois-ci par un russe du nom de Mikhaïl Arbatov. Durant sa captivité chez lui, il est surveillé par un le bras droit du russe, Yuri. Dans le « Volume 05 Chapitre 028 : Naked Truth 16 Hong Kong 11 », Akihito, blessé, abattu et désespéré fera un geste irréfléchi et tentera d'agresser son gardien, mais celui-ci le maitrisera facilement. Mais emporté par son élan, se mettra à étrangler le jeune homme de toute ses forces, arrêtant cependant au bon moment. Voila pourquoi, Akihito porte ses marques.

(5) Akihito fait référence à son séjour passé à Macao chez Mikhaïl.

(6) Voir (3)

(7) Son esprit matérialise celui qui a tenté de le tuer, Yuri, et le fait devenir son pire cauchemar. Cela signe donc un très grand traumatisme qu'Akihito se refuse à accepter.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Review, s'vous-plait !**


End file.
